


In Which Adopting Jazz Kitty Was Probably a Mistake

by Tentaculiferous



Series: Prowl x Jazz 10th Anniversary Challenge Fics [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Cats, Gen, Pets, ProwlxJazz10thAnniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: Prowl gets a cat. They're lazy, self-sufficient, loner animals, right? Perfect for an asocial workaholic...or so Prowl thought. His cat Jazz is turning out to be more than he bargained for.





	In Which Adopting Jazz Kitty Was Probably a Mistake

If you're lonely, get a cat. That's what they always said, right? Prowl was more of a dog person, but he could admit that a dog wouldn't suit his lifestyle. He had a small walk-up apartment and spent too many hours at work. It would be cruel to coop a cyberhound up there by itself all day. 

That was how Prowl found himself at the nearest pet store, looking at little cybercats in glasses boxes. Some grumpily stared at him as they ate their food, others ignored him and slept, or went about their business. A few rubbed their bodies or faces against the glass, inviting him to poke his fingers in the air holes and pet them. 

Experimentally, he poked his fingers through the holes of the barrier to see what the black and white kitty ("Jazz" the sign plate read. What a strange name.) would do. Purring, it rubbed against his fingers. It seemed friendly enough. He would need an affectionate cat to satisfy his rare cravings for companionship, and this one would do. It also matched his coloration. He was not a cat person and could see little reason to pick one over another.

After filling out the paperwork and paying the fees, he was finally allowed to leave with Jazz. With Jazz safely ensconced in a pet carrier and mewing plaintively, they made the trip home.'

Once inside the apartment, Prowl let Jazz out. The cat looked around curiously, blue visor band glowing. It sidled by Prowl, rubbing against his legs, and then bounded off to explore. As Jazz leapt on top of a bookshelf, Prowl headed off to fill the food and water bowls, and to add litter to the litter pan. 

Their first night was hardly typical, although Prowl later wished it was. Prowl settled down at his desk and read over his partner's case reports, while Jazz climbed every height and crawled into every space. Before Prowl headed to the berth for recharge, he carried Jazz over to the litter pan and to his food bowl, to make sure the cat had discovered them. Then, he rubbed the purring cat's ears and petted it. Then Prowl went to his berthroom, and settled down for a peaceful night's recharge.

* * *

~  
The next evening, Prowl return from work to a quiet and undisturbed household. He breathed a sigh of relief. Cats weren't known to be destructive when bored the way dogs were, but he'd still worried a little about Jazz's first day alone. The cat was purring quietly on the windowsill, watching mechs pass by below. When Prowl approached, Jazz leapt down from the window and walked up to Prowl's pedes, where he promptly rolled over onto his back, the soft white plating of his belly facing invitingly up. 

"Hello, Jazz." Prowl said. 

He headed off to provide fresh food and water for Jazz, and clean out the litter box. Jazz trailed behind, letting out a confused meow. Why hadn't he gotten his pets? No one could resist the Jazz tummy!

After Prowl had provided for his pet, he settled down at his desk to finish reading over Bumper and Fastback's reports. He was ready for another quiet night at home. Unfortunately for him, Jazz wasn't. Purring loudly, the black and white cat leapt onto his lap. 

"Jazz!" Prowl said. "My lap is not a suitable resting place. Get down." 

The cat ignored Prowl's words, rubbing its little black head against Prowl's bumper lovingly.

Biting back his temper, Prowl calmly removed the cat from his lap, depositing it on the floor. With a sigh of relief, he returned to his reports. 

His enjoyment lasted for only a few minutes, until Jazz once more leapt determinedly into his lap. 

"Jazz!" with less calm, he shoved the cat off his lap.

"Meow!" Jazz exclaimed, and then ran off to hide under the couch. He poked his head out, glaring at his new mech. Apparently, he'd gotten a dense one. Well, this mech would learn. And with that, Jazz began to plot.

* * *

~

Prowl finished his reports with no further interruptions from Jazz. What had that been about, anyway? Weren't cats supposed to be self-reliant creatures, who could keep themselves entertained and happy? Why had it bothered him? Just to be safe, he changed out its food, water, and litter again. Perhaps it needed more of the cats toys that were presumably sold for cats' entertainment. He had bought Jazz the customary AI-controlled mice to chase, and there was a feather on a stick that it was supposed to get some enjoyment out of, somehow. 

Well, maybe the mecha-animal was still settling in. With that thought, Prowl closed his berthroom door, and lay down upon his berth for some much-needed recharge. 

~

* * *

It was customary for Prowl to awaken one astro-minute before his alarm went off. But the next morning, Prowl did not. Instead he awoke, two hours earlier than the set alarm, to a blaring internal alarm and flashing red lights on his HUD. 

"WARNING! MAXIMUM OPTIMAL TEMPERATURES EXCEEDED!" 

Prowl jerked awake, clawing at whatever was smothering his head, causing his processor to overheat. Even before the room's light activated and his optics scoured the room for the culprit, he knew what it was. It's wailing cry as he shoved it aside had revealed it. Jazz. 

Prowl did not retaliate. He was a rational being. Rational beings did not attack crazed and malfunctioning animals for revenge. Instead, fans working hard to vent hot air out, he headed to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his helm, to speed the temperature normalization. 

Then he fed and watered Jazz, and settled down on the couch to wait for the pet store to open. 

"This cat you sold me is trying to kill me." Prowl grimly informed the pet store employee over the phone. "It is clearly malfunctioning and I would like a refund." 

Ignoring his mech's bad mood, Jazz curled up in Prowl's lap, purring cheerfully. 

"What's wrong with Jazz?" The pet store employee asked. The little black and white cat had been a favorite among the workers at the pet store. He was concerned for the cheerful little cat with its musical meows.

"When I awoke this morning it was smothering my helm, causing my processor to overheat." Prowl told him. 

He was highly offended when the employee on the other end laughed. "But all cats do that! I've never heard of it overheating a mech before." 

"I have a very high-powered processor." Prowl said. "It tends to run hot. But that aside, do you mean to tell me that all cybercats will perch on their owner's head at night? That's insane." 

"Head, torso, feet—they just like to sleep on their mech. You're warm, after all. Your helm must have been warmest." the worker said. "Maybe if you put him on your chest he'll stay there. If that's what gets him the most pets, it's likely where he'll stay." 

"I'm not willing to risk it. About that refund--"

"If Jazz is not having any actual behavior or health problems, we can't offer a refund, sir." 

"Fine." Prowl slammed the phone down. Prowl's lip curled in disgust, while Jazz just meowed happily and stretched in his lap. Fuming, Prowl began brainstorming ways to Jazz-proof his door. It looked like he was stuck with the little menace.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback or critique is appreciated ^^


End file.
